


Burning desire

by Dottieunderwood



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottieunderwood/pseuds/Dottieunderwood
Summary: Patterson breathed harder with every stroke, every added finger. Her back arched into her touch, nails scratched down on the lightly colored marble dust countertop.-Pure smut





	

Tasha took a step closer, looking up at her through her eyelashes.

You would've thought she was just another girl with a pretty innocent face to her but Patterson knew for a fact she wasn't.  _At all._

It was as if she heard her thoughts "Oh, don't worry. I don't bite" Zapata ghosted her lips over her own and grinned " _hard_ " she sunk her teeth into her neck and continued kissing down her collarbone, sucking along the way.

She gripped her hair and pulled her face closer , standing on her tiptoes to reach her exact eye level, wetting her lips, "you're loving this, aren't you" it was more a fact than a question and it made Patterson blush and break eye contact, smiling wide "you know I am, tash"

Tasha smiled back before she let her fingers slip down between her legs, "naughty girl." Patterson inhaled and closed her eyes, swallowing, and she clutched the shorter girl's shoulders as she heaved her on top of the table, hands gripping Patterson's thighs.

She tugged on her shirt motioning for her to take it off and continued downwards, bringing her pants down to her ankles and pulling her panties along with them. Patterson shivered at the hungry look on Tasha's face as she knelt down to her knees in front of her, face in between her thighs placing a kiss here and a nip there.

She closed her eyes as tash buried her face even further , snaking her tongue past to lick off the wetness and going over her clit with a circular motion. Patterson breathed harder with every stroke, every added finger. Her back arched into her touch, nails scratched down on the lightly colored marble dust countertop.

She let her mind wander for a minute. Remembering all the times she had fantasized about this in the dark, hand between her thighs. All the times she stole a secret glance at her coworker and felt a light tingling desire inside of her. All the times she felt tasha's innocent touches that burned her skin, and how she lolled on those little moments over and over again before she closed her eyes to sleep everyday. Oh and how she'd dream of her too sometimes. How her face would make a sudden appearance in a blurry barely remembered dream and how it'd make her heart quicken and lungs squeeze.

She was soon brought back to the present when Tasha noticeably quickened her pace. Patterson couldn't help the little loud moans that escaped her throat, the panting and the heat. So she cut off her own breath as she felt herself nearing an orgasm and curled a hand on the edge of the counter, gripped Tasha's hair with the other, guiding, pushing.. She relished in the pleasure and deprived oxygen before her eyes closed shut and her hands squeezed even tighter.

Tasha slowed down but kept her fingers inside of her, stroking softly. The blonde opened her eyes after a few seconds, and used her legs to pull Tasha closer and trap her right there to kiss the smug satisfaction off of her breathtaking face.

She pushed herself off of the counter and dragged a teasing finger down Tasha's side as she went past to stand behind the shorter girl before grabbing her waist and leaning in to whisper with that same smugness she just wiped off "your turn, sunshine"


End file.
